In the medical field, accurately determining physiological parameters of patients has important significance for doctors in the diagnosis and treatment of disease. At present, there are a large number of devices to monitor the physiological parameters of patients, providing doctors with a reference for diagnosis and treatment.
For example, during a surgical procedure for a patient, a certain amount of sedative is often used to keep the patient in general anesthesia, thereby reducing the patient's pain. Monitoring the anesthetic depth of the patient is very important to reducing the probability of physical trauma during and after the surgery. At present, electroencephalogram signals are often used to monitor the anesthetic depth of a patient. However, single electroencephalogram signals cannot completely reflect the patient's anesthesia due to the influence of various factors, such as certain drugs, cardiac arrest, cerebral ischemia, and cerebral hypoperfusion.
During surgery, a cerebral tissue blood oxygenation sensor is often used to obtain the local cerebral oxygen saturation of the patient by means of infrared spectrum analysis, so as to reduce the occurrence of cerebral complications in the surgery with anesthesia. However, with this method, the following situations often occur during the surgical procedure: (1) in the state of general anesthesia of a patient, it is determined, by measuring the cerebral tissue blood oxygenation, that anesthetic depth measurement is not affected by cerebral ischemia or cerebral hypoperfusion, such that the accuracy of the anesthetic depth measurement is improved; and (2) during some surgical procedures, it is not only necessary to adjust the setting of working parameters of an extracorporeal circulation machine by using a local cerebral tissue blood oxygenation measurement result, but also necessary to detect the anesthesia of the patient by using the electroencephalogram signals.
Therefore, in the above-mentioned surgery, a large number of biosensor devices (such as a tissue blood oxygen sensor and an anesthetic depth sensor) are often placed at the head of the patient. However, since each kind of sensor has its own separate cable and base material, the positions thereof often conflict, overlap, and interfere with each other, such that convenience is reduced and the conditions of patients cannot be precisely detected, resulting in an adverse effect for diagnosis and treatment.